


Since you've been gone

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: Canon character deaths, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Since beginning his career with the civil service, James Lester had prided himself on never having a direct employee quit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the author's choice prompt of: unwilling to accept that (s)he is gone.

Since beginning his career with the civil service, James Lester had prided himself on never having a direct employee quit.

In the relatively short time he'd been leading the ARC project, he’d had two members of his primary field team die in action and three members lost in time. Not to mention countless members of the security team who had died – not his direct responsibilities, but still lost nonetheless.

He doesn’t count any of them as having quit though. After all, Cutter and Hart were both murdered by a maniac, and that can hardly be considered a mark against his reputation. And the whole Abby, Connor, Quinn debacle was entirely of their own doing. No one would ever blame him for that one. 

_(Well, no one except himself, and luckily his opinion was largely irrelevant in this instance.)_

So when Sarah Page came to him and said she wanted to hand in her resignation, he did the only thing that was acceptable to a man in his position. 

He refused her resignation and offered her a pay rise.

Three weeks later she travelled through an anomaly on a rescue mission. The future predator had killed her with less effort than it had taken Lester to sign her new contract. 

And Lester knew he would spend the rest of his life wishing he’d let her quit.


End file.
